Pangeran Petaka
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Aku... diriku... mataku...
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan saya Aisyah author baru di fandom Hunter x Hunter.  
Ini fanfic Hunter x Hunter pertama saya, mohon bantuannya ya :D  
maaf kalo OOCnya *kebangetan* dan saya menyisipkan karakter original di cerita ini :D

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Pangeran Petaka

Sudah menjadi tradisi dalam monarki, bahwa putra tertua raja akan menggantikan ayahnya ketika beliau meninggal. Di sebuah pulau indah dan agak terpencil terdapat sekelompok klan bernama klan Kuruta. Klan ini terkenal dengan mata merah mereka yang indah dan bahkan dipercaya sebagai 7 keajaiban dunia. Mata mereka sebetulnya berwarna biasa seperti biru, coklat, hijau,hitam, namun ketika emosi mereka meluap mata mereka akan berubah menjadi merah. Klan Kuruta dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Kirito, sudah 2 tahun ia menjabat sebagai raja dan tahun ini anak pertama akan lahir!

"Syukurlah tuan, bayinya lelaki!"

"Ah… lihat betapa indahnya dia…" ujar sang raja bahagia.

"Ayah, biarkanlah ia dimandikan dulu…" kata sang ratu.

Dan sang pengasuh bayi memandikan bayi tersebut. Raja memintanya untuk memandikan putranya di tempat persalinan. Raja dan ratu begitu menunggu

kelahiran ini sehingga rasanya tak dapat berpisah barang sedetik saja. Begitu menyentuh air, sang bayi menangis, raja dan ratu tersenyum bahagia. Sejenak menangis dan tersentuh air bayi itu pun membuka matanya…

Kurapika mendesah menatap bulan dan iapun turun dari balkoni menuju kamarnya. Gelap dan dingin, saat malam hari kamar itu hanya berhiaskan cahaya bulan dan angina malam yang melewati jendela yang terbuka. Kurapika menaruh kepalanya di telapak tangan. Mengamati setiap bayangan yang dihasilkan cahaya malam, tenang sekali pikirnya. Matanya terpejam mencoba memasuki dunia memori tentang hidupnya, tentang masa lalunya yang sebetulnya hanya menghasilkan sesak saja. Kesehatannya memang memburuk belakangan ini dan ia pun tertidur saat menahan sesak yang mendera.

Kriiiiinnnggg….Krrriiiiinnnggg….  
Teng Nong

Bunyi alarm dan bell pintu berbunyi bersamaan…

"KURAPIKAAAA! BANGUUNN!"

Teriak beberapa orang dari luar

Dengan malas Kurapika menyeret kakinya keluar kamar, melewati ruang tamu, menuju pintu masuk. Ia mencari-cari kunci di meja dekat pintu, namun sepertinya tidak ada disana. Tampaknya ia terlalu malas mencari kunci tersebut.

"Killua, Gon… Kuncinya tidak ada, minta cadangannya sana !" perintah Kurapika tak peduli.

Killua dan Gon akhirnya terpaksa turun ke ruang pemilik apartemen sambil bersungut-sungut sendiri. Sesekali mereka mengutuk-ngutuk Kurapika. Dalam beberapa langkah mereka pun sampai di lobi. Tampaklah putri pemilik apartemen yang sedang sibuk menasihati resepsionisnya.

"Pagi Killua, Gon!" sapa Yumi saat mereka sampai... "Mau pinjam kunci lagi?" tanya Yumi.

"Iya…" jawab Killua dan Gon sedikit kesal.

"Okay, biar aku ikut ke atas…" kata Yumi kemudian.

Dan mereka bergegas menuju kamar 202.

"Bagaimana lombanya?"

"Menang dong :D Kami sih tak terkalahkan" jawab Killua dan Gon antusias.

"Hmm… tak perlu diragukan lagi " jawab Yumi senang.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu dan membukanya. Dengan segera Yumi beranjak ke kamar Kurapika, Killua dan Gon yang baru pulang dari lomba pramuka berlari menuju kamar mandi. Yumi menarik selimut lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Aaaaahhhh! Bisa tidak sih membangunkanku dengan cara biasa?" tanya Kurapika geram.

"Bukannya pergi ke sekolah!" jawab Yumi.

"Kau bukan ibuku! Dan lagi, kalau ternyata aku sedang tidak memakai apapun bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika lalu menarik T-Shirtnya.

"Tidak mungkin kau seperti itu…" jawab Yumi santai.

"Yakin sekali!" bentak Kurapika dan merebut selimutnya lalu merapikannya.

"Mandi sana! Lalu pergi ke sekolah, tiga hari berturut-turut tidak datang tanpa keterangan! Aku malas menulis namamu tau!"

"(=_=')Dasar sekretaris kelas. Memang hari ini hari apa sih?" tanya Kurapika lalu melihat kalender.

Yumi memalingkan wajahnya, Kurapika tersenyum licik.

"Hahaha, pasti menyebalkan ya? Hari ini? Berusaha ya…" tawa Kurapika licik.

"Aaarrrgghh! Kau sudah janji bodoh!" bentak Yumi, Kurapika tertawa lagi.

"Lagipula, mau sampai kapan kau bolos?" tanya Yumi.

"Ya… ya aku sekolah…" kata Kurapika di akhiri senyum

A/N: blushing / ni orang ganteng amat seh.

"Bagus ! Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya…"

"Eh! Tunggu, kau tidak mau berangkat denganku, Killua dan Gon?"

"Aku berangkat dengan Killua dan Gon kok, tapi kau kan belum mandi, kalau menunggumu nanti terlambat."

"Cih, dasar. Masih keburu kok, masih 20 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk…"

Yumi berpikir.

"Ya baiklah…" jawabnya kemudian.

"Good, nha aku mandi dulu ya!" kata Kurapika.

Sementara itu Yumi menunggu di luar bersama Killua dab Gon, mereka sibuk membicarakan tentang perlombaan Pramuka kemari. Gon dan Killua tampak sangat antusias dan hari ini akan di adakan semacam acara ucapan selamat kepada tim Pramuka SMP yang tentu saja melibatkan Killua dan Gon. Oh ya, Kurapika, Gon dan Killua tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik dan juga teman seperjuangan di Hunter Exam, sedangkan Yumi yang satu tahun di bawah Kurapika adalah atlet Karate di sekolah mereka, juga putri pemilik apartemen ia menempati kamar 206.

"Yo! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, ayo berangkat…" kata Kurapika.

"Ayo! ^o^" jawab Yumi, Gon dan Killua serempak.

Sesaat kemudain, mereka sampai di sekolah. Seperti biasa Kurapika di kerubuti para gadis, ya mau di apakan lagi. Dia tampan, pintar, meski agak berandalan, juga jago karate! Dari sanalah ia mengenal sahabatnya, Yumi. Setelah tertahan beberapa saat, Kurapika berhasil juga masuk ke kelasnya, iapun duduk lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke pojok ruangan. Ia mengamati Neon yang sibuk bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya yang mirip dengan Quroll. Sesaat mata Kurapika merah karena termakan emosi dan kecemburuannya. Ia masih ingat sewaktu Neon mencampakkannya saat ia bertemu dengan cowok yang mirip

Quroll itu. Ia pun mencoba tenang dan melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Pfffttt…" Kurapika menahan tawanya.

Ia melihat Yumi yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan 'hadiah' dari guru matematika mereka, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah : LEORIO. Ya, ya selain Pembina Klub PMR dan dokter terkenal di York Shin. Ia juga mengajar jadi guru MTK.

"Kesulitan…? Perlu bantuan…?" goda Kurapika.

"Tolong aku kawan… T_T" pinta Yumi memelas.

"Matematika itu mudah Yumi, kau juga sih waktu itu tidak memperhatikan saat Leorio mengajar, jadilah kamu dapat 'kado' kayak gini…"

"Ahh… aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa mengerjakannya tapi, ada beberapa bagian yang membingungkan…"

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengajarkanmu. Bukan memberi jawaban…"

"Aku tau :p " jawab Yumi meledek. Kurapika kebanyakan ceramah pikirnya hehe.

Belum juga Kurapika memulai, bel masuk sudah berbunyi! Untunglah pelajaran petama IPS, gurunya sepertinya tidak masuk, jadi ia bisa membantu Yumi. Sedikit penjelasan dan beberapa contoh dan Yumi pun bisa. Hebat! Kurapika memang pandai! Tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat Yumi yang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Yumi tidak peduli yang penting selesai! Saat Kurapika masih sesekali menertawainya…

"Apa yang lucu sih?" tanya Neon.

"Yumi, kalau sedang sibuk mengerjakan matematika dia kelihatan lucu sekali, tidak bisa diam. Kelimpungan sendiri meski bisa menjawabnya dengan benar…" jawab Kurapika tanpa menoleh.

Tampaknya Kurapika tidak sadar kalau yang bertanya adalah Neon. Gadis itu menarik dasi Kurapika dengan angkuh. Barulah Kurapika sadar siapa yang bertanya.

"Lihat aku saat aku berbicara dong, tampan…" goda Neon, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Kurapika.

Kurapika menepis tangan Neon dan hanya diam. Neon tersenyum puas.

"Kencan denganku yuk… Malam ini aku tidak ada janji dengan siapapun kok…"

"Tidak berminat…" jawab Kurapika dingin.

Neon pun kembali memandangi Kurapika dannnn….

"Selesai! Horeee!" teriak Yumi kegirangan.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Leorio masuk ke kelas.

"Wah selesai ya? Padahal saya sudah mempersiapkan hadiah kedua!"

"Tidak perlu weee :p … Baiklah saya janji untuk memperhatikan pelajaran anda lebih serius lagi mulai dari sekarang!"

"Haha bagus itu baru muridku!"

Tosss!

Yumi dan Leorio juga sudah bersahabat baik. Murid-murid yang lain tampak bingung dan penuh ekspresi kira-kira begini : =_="

Kurapika hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Dasar…" gumamnya.

Author : Yeeeeeiiii chapter 1 selesai :D. Hi semuanya salam kenal saya Aisyah, (bukan nama sebenarnya) ini kali pertama saya buat fanfic HxH hehehe. Sebenernya udah dari dulu suka HxH tapi baru bisa sekarang-sekarang ini aja buat fanficnya :D  
Oh ya, mau jujur. Saya gak suka pairing KuraNeon. Saya hormati tapi saya tak membuat fanfic dengan pairing itu _ maaf ya. Saya lebih suka membuat satu orang karakter yang biasa saya pakai untuk jadi pasangannya Kurapika atau pendamping kayak teman dsb gitu. Ya si Yumi itu hehehehe. Saya juga tidak membuat fic genre yaoi. Mungkin kalau cuma hint dikit ada deh hehehe. Oke mohon bantuannya ya :D

Kurapika : Kenapa kelinci percobaannya saya?

Author : Soalnya Killua kan kucing, kasian kalau di jadikan bahan percobaan (dengan polosnya)

Kurapika : =.=" ugghh


	2. Your Red Eyes

Chapter 2 : Your Red Eyes

Disclaimer : saya tidak memiliki HxH

A/N : Yohooo! Chapter 1 selesai, hehe mohon di maklumi ya kalau rada aneh. Masih pemula ^_^ Yosh! \(*o*)/ Let's begin the next chapter.

~ Pangeran Petaka ~

Malam ini hujan, angin semakin dingin saja.

Kurapika terpaksa tidak dapat melihat rembulan favoritnya. Suara hujan begitu deras, lumayan menghasilkan ketenangan. Killua dan Gon sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. Tampaknya mereka kelelahan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30, namun Kurapika masih enggan untuk tidur. Meski sesekali menguap, matanya menolak rasa kantuk yang memaksa.

Kali ini ia mencoba menulis di buku hariannya… Buku harian? Ganjil sekali ya, cowok menulis buku harian. Tapi bagi Kurapika ini adalah ritual wajib sebelum tidur, maklum ia orang yang tertutup tak bisa sama sekali mengutarakan rahasia-rahasianya. Paling hanya pada orang-orang yang telah benar-benar ia percayai.

_Rabu, 17 Januari_

Kurapika memulai.

_To the point, kejadian paling mengesalkan hari ini, waktu Neon ngegoda gue sepulang sekolah. Bingung apa sih motifnya? _

_Untungnya pas pulang yah sedikit terhibur sama kelakuan konyol Gon dan Killua __ Senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. _

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah foto dirinya dan Yumi saat kelulusan SMP. Yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya.

"Oh ya, tadi si Yumi kemana ya? Gara-gara gak pulang sama tuh anak gua jadi ketemu Neon kan! Tumben Yumi ngilang gitu aja dan gak bilang. Neon juga, mungkin motifnya adalah mata merah gua. Dia kan kolektor organ tubuh :/

"_Hi no Me…?_" batin Kurapika.

Ia menutup buku hariannya, beranjak menuju cermin. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bayangan wajahnya. Tak ada lampu menyala, hanya pancaran cahaya lalu lintas kota York Shin. Ia mengamati lagi wajahnya di cermin, lebih seksama karena cahaya yang samapai terus-terusan hilang dan muncul. Kurapika mengamati lebih dekat, saat itu juga cahaya kilat sampai dan ia melihat hanya bola mata merah menyalanya di cermin. Ia refleks mundur menjauh.

"Mataku…" gumamnya penuh sesal.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidur dan seperti biasa ia mengucapkan doanya.

"_matahari di langit, pepohonan di tanah, tubuh kami tercipta dari tanah, jiwa kami dari surga. matahari dan bulan menyinari langkah kami dan bumi membasahi tubuh kami. menyerahkan tubuh ini pada angin yang berhembus. terima kasih atas keajaibanMu Tuhan. dan suku Kuruta berdoa untuk kedamaian abadi dalam jiwa kami. Aku ingin mencurahkan kebahagiaanku dengan kaumku dan akan mencurahkan kesedihan mereka. Tuhan berkatilah selalu suku Kuruta, izinkan kami menggunakan mata merah kami…"_

"Arrggh!" Kurapika meringis.

Kepalanya terasa sakit setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dari doanya. Dan ia pun hilang kesadaran.

_Mimpi…_

Raja dan ratu tampak begitu gembira, pengasuh bayi pun hendak memandikan putra raja yang baru lahir itu. Bayi lelaki itu menangis begitu kulitnya menyentuh air dan tepat saat tubuhnya dicelupkan, untuk pertama kalinya bayi itu membuka matanya.

"Astaga! Matanya merah!" pekik raja.

Seluruh kerajaan heran dan ketakutan saat berita ini tersebar, bayi lelaki itu seharusnya calon pangeran penerus kerajaan. Raja dan ratu tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang menimpa mereka. Bayi itu di telantarkan, meski tetap tinggal di dalam istana. Raja dan ratu tidak pernah sekali pun memperhatikannya, bahkan mereka tak memberinya nama. Pengasuhnyalah yang setia merawatnya dan bayi itu diberi nama… Kurapika.

Namun, satu bulan sebelum ulang tahunnya, pengasuhnya pulang ke kampung halamannya entah karena apa. Dan tak pernah kembali. Kali ini pengasuh barunya adalah seorang lelaki suku Kuruta yang nantinya menjadi guru pribadi Kurapika. Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dengan rambut agak panjang. Ia sangat baik, Kurapika selalu di sembunyikan di dalam istana sampai umutnya 3 tahun. Saat matanya berubah menjadi biru. Ia ingat saat tidak sengaja melewati peraduan ibunya.

"Anak itu menakutkan! Lihat saja matanya yang merah itu!" kata sang ratu.

"Ya, seharusnya dan seperti bayi suku Kuruta lainnya, seharusnya ia lahir dengan warna mata yang normal bukan merah!" sambung raja.

"Warna mata birunya justru baru muncul belakangan ini, dia juga lahir saat matahari terbenam dan langit merah terjadi… Tuanku, kita harus menyingkirkannya sebelum terjadi malapetaka!"

"Ya aku juga berpikir begitu…"

"Lari! Selamatkan diri kalian jangan sampai tertangkap!" teriak beberapa orang.

Provisni Lukso, kerajaan suku Kuruta. Di bantai oleh Gen-Ei Ryodan. Kurapika baru berumur 13 tahun.

"Ayah… ibu…" tangisnya mencari-cari ayah dan ibunya.

"Kamu! Ini semua karena kamu! Kamulah penyebab kehancuran suku Kuruta!" bentak ayah dan ibu Kurapika.

"Kamu memang pangeran petaka!" bentak ibunya.

Mereka berlari menyelamatkan diri sendiri, meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian. Saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan diri, bangunan tempat ia bersembunyi terbakar. Dalam kepanikan, di balik api yang melahap setiap sudut yang dapat dijangkaunya, seseorang muncul…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang tadi, yang ternyata pengasuhnya.

"Master? Ya aku baik-baik saja…"

Kurapika dan pengasuhnya berlari menjauh! Menuju sungai, tiba-tiba saja tangan gurunya terputus! Seorang gadis bersenjata benang melumpuhkan gurunya!

"Kurapika lari! Selamatkan dirimu!"

"Master!"

"Arrgghh!"

Dengan kedua bola matanya, ia melihat kepala pengasuhnya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kurapika terus berlari, tak berani menoleh ke belakang dan ia terjatuh ke sungai.

"Aaahhh!"

Kurapika terbangun dari mimpinya… Lagi-lagi ia sesak nafas…  
Dengan susah payah ia mengatur nafasnya, mengambil inhaler dan segera menggunakannya. Setelah itu ia minum segelas air dan menyembunyikan inhalernya. Tak sedikitpun ia ingin orang lain tau akan penyakitnya belakangan ini.

"Ukh… sial! Sial! Aku telah berhasil membalaskan dendamku pada Gen-Ei Ryodan, tapi kenangan ini, rasa bersalah ini, kenapa tak juga hilang?" lirih Kurapika.

"Mataku… aku menyukainya sekaligus membencinya! gara-gara mata ini, orang tua yang ku sayang justru membenci kelahiranku, gara-gara mata ini, aku kehilangan seluruh temanku, guruku, suku Kuruta…" lirihnya lagi.

"Mungkin ibu benar… aku, adalah pangeran petaka…" gumam Kurapika lemah.

Hujan masih berlangsung di luar, angin malam yang dingin berhasil masuk lewat ventilasi udara dan celah sempit dari jendela. Kurapika bingung harus melakukan apa, ingin kembali tidur… Tidak, lebih baik jangan pikirnya. Dalam suasana ini ia merasa hanya akan mendapat mimpi-mimpi buruk serupa dari kenangan kelam masa kecilnya. Dan ia tak menginginkan hal itu. Akhirnya ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan membaca beberapa buku mengenai sejarah kota York Shin. Ia tampak santai dan tenang sekarang.

Morning…

Sniff… Sniff…

"Wangi apaan nih?" gumam Kurapika.

Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bangun, masih mengantuk.

"KURAPIKAAA! BANGUUNNN!" teriak Gon dan Killua yang tau-tau sudah menyelinap masuk ke kamar Kurapika.

"Nanti aja ah, masih pagi… Nanti kalian makan di kantin aja oke? Hari ini gue males masak…" jawab Kurapika cerewet.

Gon dan Killua saling menatap

"Aaarrrggghh!" teriak Kurapika.

Seseorang menarik selimutnya saat ia lagi nyaman-nyamannya tidur. Ini pasti ulah Yumi pikirnya.

"Yumi! Lu-"

"Surprise!" ^o^ sorak Gon, Killua dan Yumi.

"Ha?" Kurapika tampak bingung.

Gon dan Killua membawakan sarapan pagi yang mewah, saat melongok ke sekeliling ruangan, terdapat seragam Kurapika yang telah di setrika rapi, kota bekal siap dibawa. Ruangan dan seluruh tempat sudah bersih.

"Kenapa? Emanganya ada apaan nih? Kalian rapi-rapi sampai masak segala?" tanya Kurapika pada Killua dan Gon.

"Ya, kan biasanya yang selalu bekerja itu kau, jadi sesekali kami ingin gantian…" kata Killua.

"Maaf kalau kami selalu merepotkanmu…" sambung Gon.

"Hahahaha… kalian lucu, aku tidak pernah menganggap ini semua beban kok. Tapi, terima kasih ya…" tutur Kurapika tersenyum.

"Makanya, kan 'adik-adikmu' sudah baik begini. Jadi kau harus ke sekolah! Ayooo :D" kata Yumi.

"Baiklah…" jawab Kurapika senang

Setelah Kurapika mandi, mereka berempat berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Kebetulan hari ini kelas Kurapika mengadakan kunjungan ke Perpustakaan Umum Kota York Shin untuk tugas Bahasa Inggris. Begitu sampai di sekolah, Yumi dan Kurapika langsung berangkat bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Yumi tampak antusias, tapi juga lebih tenang… Tumben, pikir Kurapika.

Sesampainya di tujuan, para murid berhamburan mencari buku yang diperlukan, Kurapika dan Yumi mengerjakan tugas mereka secepat mungkin. Dan Yumi selesai hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Tersisa satu setengah jam lagi sebelum mereka berangkat kembali ke sekolah, Yumi langsung berkeliling perpustakaan begitu ia selesai, entah di bagian apa dia sekarang. Kurapika selesai 30 menit kemudian. Lalu mulai menyusuri bagian rak buku sejarah, sekaligus mengembalikan buku "Sejarah Kota York Shin" yang ia pinjam 1 minggu yang lalu.

Seperti biasa bagian itu selalu sepi, tak ada seorang pun kecuali Kurapika, dengan segera ia menaruh buku yang ia pinjam di tempatnya. Dan mulai menjelajahi setiap punggung buku, mencari judul baru yang menarik perhatiannya. Dalam waktu cukup singkat, matanya terhenti begitu melihat judul "KURUTA" besar, vertical di buku berwarna biru gelap. Tangannya terulur menjangkau buku tersebut di saat itu juga telapak tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh telapak tangan orang lain yang tampaknya juga menginginkan buku tersebut. Kurapika menoleh melihat pemilik tangan putih putih tersebut. Matanya mendapati gadis berambut ungu, berbibir mungil, kulit putih, bertubuh tinggi langsing, dengan segera otaknya mengenali gadis itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yumi. Tapi!

Kurapika mundur selangkah "matanya…?" gumam Kurapika pelan sekali.

Yumi tampak semakin terkejut lalu lari membawa buku yang ia tuju tadi. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kurapika untuk sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia mengejar Yumi, tapi gadis itu keburu menghilang. Kurapika kembali ke tempat mereka duduk untuk mengerjakan tugas, tas Yumi masih di sana. Ia mencari ke pintu keluar dan ia mendapati Yumi panic di dalam taksi yang melaju. Tampak jelas Yumi mengenakan sunglasses untuk menutupi bola mata merahnya. Kurapika terus mengawasinya sampai taksi itu tak lagi dapat ia lihat.

to be continued

Chapter 2 end ^^

selanjutnya Chapter 3 :D

terima kasih sudah berkunjung


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3 : The Truth

Okay langsung aja ya…

Selamat Membaca

Kurapika pulang membawa seribu tanya. Ia begitu penasaran akan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Awalnya ia kira itu mimpi, tapi tas Yumi yang tertinggal, dan buku "KURUTA" yang hilang dari raknya, menjelaskan bahwa ini kenyataan! Bahkan Yumi tidak kembali ke sekolah setelah itu. Sehingga teman-teman mereka bertanya-tanya kemana ia. Kurapika merasa sama sekali tidak tenang. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk ke apartemen Yumi malam ini.

Malam ini hujan seperti kemarin, alarm Kurapika berbunyi tepat pukul 21.00, Kurapika bergegas ke Apartemen Yumi sekaligus mengembalikan tas Yumi. Kurapika berjalan beberapa langkah dalam diam, lalu mulai bergumam, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ini realita atau khayalan?

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, Kurapika terdiam sesaat, mendesah mencoba tenang dan bersikap biasa sebelum bertemu Yumi. Setelah merasa siap, ia menekan bel dengan yakin.

Bel pertama

Tiada jawaban dari dalam, ia mencoba menekan bel sekali lagi

Bel kedua

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Kurapika menempelkan telinganya di pintu . Mencoba mendengarkan apa ada orang di dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu pun akhirnya di buka. Yumi muncul dalam balutan T-shirt hijau dan celana jeans pendek, rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda, tomboy seperti biasa, pikir Kurapika. _"matanya ungu seperti biasa"_ batin Kurapika.

"Tas mu…?" tanya Kurapika membuka pembicaraan.

Ia menyerahkan tas tersebut ke pemiliknya, Yumi menerima ta situ. Kurapika menjulurkan telapak tangannya hendak berjabat tangan.

"ya sudah aku harus balik, selamat malam…" kata Kurapika setenang mungkin.

Tapi ia tetap gugup, Yumi idak bicara sama sekali… Yumi meraih tangan Kurapika lalu tiba-tiba ia menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan, kasar sekali!

"Haduh… kau ini kenapa sih?! Sakit tau!" kata Kurapika.

Yumi berdiri bertolak belakang, menghindari tatapan Kurapika. Kurapika menelan ludah.

"Kau melihat mataku? Saat di perpustakaan tadi?" tanya Yumi to the point.

"I'm asking YOU! Did you saw my eyes?!" bentak Yumi.

"Yes… it's beautiful… and it's red… same as mine…" jawab Kurapika terbata-bata.

"Flame red!" kata Yumi kemudian.

Diam…

"jadi kau adalah suku Kuruta?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya…" jawab Yumi singkat.

Diam…

"Kenapa tidak pernah cerita, padahal kau jelas-jelas tau kalau aku adalah salah satu dan mungkin satu-satunya survivor suku Kuruta?!"

"Sebetulnya ini rahasia…" kata Yumi lalu berputar menghadap Kurapika.

Bola matanya berwarna merah sekarang, Kurapika menatapnya yakin.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan warna mata aslimu?" tanya Yumi.

Kurapika terpejam dan begitu matanya di buka. Warna matanya merah sekarang, mereka duduk dan Yumi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci.

"Ini adalah catatan ibuku tentang suku Kuruta. Yang tak akan kau temukan di perpustakaan manapun. Buku yang ini - Yumi menunjukkan buku yang tadi ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Bahkan di buku ini hanya tertulis info-info yang sudah umum di ketahui. Tapi catatan ibuku berisi rahasia-rahasia suku Kuruta." kata Yumi.

"Rahasia?" tanya Kurapika.

Yumi terdiam sesaat tampak berpikir.

"Hmm… begini, kita terlahir dengan warna mata merah, tapi suku Kuruta yang lain terlahir dengan warna mata yang biasa kan?"

"Jadi kau juga terlahir dengan warna mata merah?" tanya Kurapika terkejut.

"Ya…" jawab Yumi.

Yumi membuka catatan milik ibunya.

"Kenal orang ini?" tanya Yumi.

"Ah! Itu, pengasuhku. Keduanya pengasuhku dan guruku…"

"Mereka bersama seorang bayi… dan itu aku." kata Yumi.

Kurapika menatap Yumi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau, tentang kita berdua? Tentang mata kita? Tentang di asingkannya kau karena terlahir dengan bola mata yang merah?"

Kurapika terdiam sesaat.

"Kok, tunggu… bagaimana kau tau kalau aku di asingkan oleh orang lain-

"dan oleh orang tua mu sendiri? Kau pangeran penerus kerajaan?" potong Yumi.

Kurapika jadi makin penasaran.

"Semua tentangmu, tentangku, tentang sejarah suku Kuruta, semua lengkap dalam catatan ibuku… Ibuku, juga seorang Hunter, Hunter Harta Karun. Ia selalu penasaran dengan suku Kuruta. Sampai rela menyamar dan diam-diam menyusup ke dalam perpustakaan dan tempat-tempat rahasia Istana." jelas Yumi.

"Hmmm…" balas Kurapika yang bingung harus berkata apa.

"Lihat ini…" Yumi menunjukkan sesuatu di kertas kuno tersebut.

"Di catatan ini tertulis tentang beberapa suku Kurata lainnya yang sama-sama memiliki bola mata merah sedari lahir!"

"Di mulai dari orang ini…" Yumi menunjukkan lukisan seorang anak lelaki.

"Menurut catatan yang ada di buku-buku umum dia adalah awal mula suku Kuruta. Tapi, dalam catatan ibuku, dia memang awal mula suku Kuruta. Dia terlahir saat matahari terbenam… Orang yang kedua adalah anak perempuannya"

Yumi menunjukkan beberapa kertas kuno lainnya dan mulai menjelaskannya pada Kurapika.

"Sebetulnya suku Kuruta yang asli adalah yang memiliki mata seperti yang kita miliki dan kejadian ini sungguh langka."

"Ini, adalah orang ke 3 yang memiliki bola mata merah sejak lahir berselang 100 tahun setelah yang kedua, di sinilah suku Kuruta mulai membenci bayi-bayi suku Kuruta yang terlahir dengan bola mata merah…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka membenci bayi suku Kuruta yang terlahir dengan bola mata merah?" tanya Kurapika penasaran.

to be continued

Chapter 3 end

Lanjut yaaaa

Let's Go to Chapter 4


	4. Our Red Eyes

Pangeran Petaka

Chapter 4 : OUR RED EYES

Author : Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina

Disclaimer : Pengennya sih Hunter x Hunter punya saya :p *kidding*

Cerita sebelumnya : Kurapika akhirnya mengetahui kalau Yumi juga seorang survivor suku Kuruta. Dan Yumi mulai menjelaskan tentang hal yang selama ini Kurapika selalu ingin ketahui. Tentang bola mata merahnya…

Selamat Membaca

"Kenapa mereka membenci bayi suku Kuruta yang terlahir dengan bola mata berwarna merah?" tanya Kurapika penasaran.

"Karena kejadian ini…" Yumi menunjukkan kertas usang lainnya.

Kurapika memperhatikan dengan seksama

"Saat dia lahir pada waktu matahari terbenam, ibunya meninggal…"

"Lalu?!" tanya Kurapika.

"Saat dia berumur 2 tahun, ayahnya meninggal demi menyelamatkannya dari serangan serigala. Tapi kejadian itu terus berulang, seperti dengan sengaja dia mendekati serigala dan setiap orang yang menyelamatkannya harus meregang nyawa, orang-orang pun percaya anak ini membenci orang tuanya sehingga selalu melakukan hal yang sama-

Yumi membalik halaman

"20 tahun kemudian, seorang bayi terlahir dengan warna mata merah. Saat dewasa ia menikah dengan seorang pendatang. Dan ternyata suaminya merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Terjadi perang cukup besar di sini. Dengan susah payah suku Kuruta yang lainnya meruntuhkan kekuatan orang ini. Tapi dengan kemampuannya yang mengerikan itu ia hanya tunduk pada istrinya, meski dia sangat kuat dan kejam. Ia tidak berani melukai istrinya, itu di karenakan ia seperti terhipnotis saat melihat mata merah menyala istrinya dan akan melakukan yang istrinya perintahkan…"

"Tunggu, aku tak punya kemampuan menghipnotis semacam itu saat mata merah menyalaku muncul" sahut Kurapika kesal.

"Ya, aku juga tidak bisa. Sepertinya wanita ini punya kemampuan tersendiri dan menggunakan mata merah menyalanya sebagai alibi. Entah apa motifnya membantai sukunya sendiri. Mulailah suku Kuruta LEBIH membenci bayi yang terlahir dengan warna mata merah-

"Keyakinan mereka akan bayi yang terlahir dengan warna mata merah akan membawa petaka, semakin menguat saat seorang bayi lahir 150 tahun setelah pembantaiaan oleh sepasang suami istri tersebut, saat itu terjadi gempa hebat, menewaskan banyak orang, seluruh keluarganya meninggal, kecuali dirinya. Karena takut aka nada bencana lagi, bayi tiu di bunuh. Saat matahari akan terbenam dan esoknya langit kembali berwarna merah. Mengartikan telah terjadi pertumpahan darah semalam."

Kurapika merinding mendengar penjelasan Yumi kali ini.

"Setelah itu, 300 tahun kemudian barulah terlahir lagi bayi suku Kuruta dengan warna mata merah, itu adalah kau!"

Bola mata Kurapika yang semula merah kini menjadi merah menyala-nyala sekarang.

"Suku Kuruta lain percaya bahwa bayi yang terlahir dengan warna mata merah, membawa kebencian. Seperti ia tidak berharap di lahirkan, lalu ia membenci kedua orang tuanya dan akan mencelakai orang-orang di sekitarnya…"

Jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang, Yumi menatap Kurapika. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dan malah menampar gadis itu hingga terjatuh… Yumi hanya diam dan kembali menatap Kurapika, kali ini matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala seperti Kurapika.

"jadi kau menuduhku juga?! KAU PIKIR AKU PENYEBAB SEMUA INI?! PENYEBAB HANCURNYA SUKU KURUTA" kata Kurapika kasar, amarah, emosi dan ketakutan Kurapika akhirnya muncul juga.

Yumi mencoba tenang. Ia memfokuskan pandangan pada tulisan-tulisan di kertas kuno yang sedari tadi ia pegang…

"Pikiranmu sempit, kau tidak mengizinkan prasangka baik terlintas di otakmu… Aku sama sekali tidak menuduhmu, aku, ibuku, ayahku. Kami percaya bahwa hal-hal semacam itu hanyalah kebetulan saja. Namun karena orang-orang terdahulu masih percaya takhayul, karena ilmu pengetahuan belum meluas. Akhirnya sejarah-sejarah tersebut malah di patenkan! Di percayai terus menerus. Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu?!" tanya Yumi, suaranya melemah.

Yumi bangkit… Berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan menatap tajam cowok itu.

"Ibuku bukan suku Kuruta… Tapi dia begitu menyukai segala sesuatu tentang suku Kuruta dan akhirnya menikah dengan ayahku… Akupun terlahir di saat yang sama sepertimu, maksudku, memang berbeda 1 tahun. Tapi saat itu matahari terbenam dan langit-

"Berwarna merah" sambung Kurapika.

"Tepat sekali! Nha, kau tenang dulu… Cerita belum berakhir…" kata Yumi dengan nada sedikit ceria.

Yumi mencoba mencairkan ketegangan… Mereka pun duduk kembali…

"Saat aku lahir, ibuku mendengar Raja dan Ratu berniat membunuhmu. Karena ibu takut keberadaanku di ketahui. Ibuku pergi sembunyi-sembunyi dan menitipkanmu pada ayahku. Beliau menjagamu dengan baik, sehingga kau selamat dari serangan Gen Ei Ryodan. Semua itu mereka lakukan karena mereka yakin. Kejadian semacam ini bukanlah salah bayi-bayi bermata merah manapun…"

Kurapika menunduk dan diam, nuraninya terusik…

"Keyakinan mereka terbukti kan? Buktinya, apa kau pernah membenci orang-orang di sekitarmu selama ini? Kelahiranku, apakah membunuh seseorang? Dan kalau kau membenci orang tuamu dan suku Kuruta lain yang mengasingkanmu… Kenapa kau malah membalas dendam pada Gen Ei Ryodan alih-alih membiarkan mereka begitu saja karena telah membunuh orang-orang yang membencimu. Tapi kau malah balas dendam pada mereka kan. Iya kan?" kata Yumi.

Kurapika menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu, dimana beliau? Ibumu? Dan orang yang selama ini kau panggil ayah itu siapa?"

Yumi tertawa kecil

"Beliau pamanku, adik dari ibuku ^o^ Kalau soal ibuku…" suara Yumi melemah lagi.

Kurapika menatapnya, Yumi tertunduk, ternyata ia menangis sedikit.

"Yaaah… kenapa menangis?" tanya Kurapika khawatir, lalu mengusap air mata sahabatnya.

"Sebetulnya, kau sedikit membuatku iri…" jawab Yumi lalu tersenyum menatap Kurapika.

"Iri….?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Ya, soalnya ibuku benar-benar menyayangimu. Saat ini dia sedang mencari, sebelum pergi ia menitipkan semua ini padaku dan menitipkanmu! Makanya saat kau datang, aku begitu senang. Tanpa melihat warna mata aslimu pun aku yakin kaulah anak lelaki yang ibuku sering ceritakan selama ini. Meski aku bingung mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua ini padamu."

ujar Yumi.

"Tunggu… mencariku kamu bilang?" tanya Kurapika makin heran.

"Iya, dia mencarimu… Sudah 4 tahun belakangan ini. Saat kau datang setahun yang lalu aku mengiriminya surat. Dia senang mendengar kedatanganmu, tapi ia juga menikmati profesinya sebagai Hunter jadi ia tetap berkelana megumpulkan segala hal yang tersisa mengenai suku Kuruta."

Kurapika tersenyum sekarang, matanya kembali ke biru, begitupula Yumi, matanya kembali berwarna ungu.

"Ibumu pasti menyayangimu juga Yumi…" kata Kurapika mencubit pipi Yumi.

"Itu pasti! ha ha ha ha" jawab Yumi semangat lalu berdiri di tempat tidurnya.

Eh dia pun oleng dan terjatuh… Kurapika tertawa.

"Ahhh! Nyebelin! bukannya nolongin!"

"Hahahaha… pengen sih tapi… pffttt hahahahahahaha…"

Kurapika tertawa lepas, Yumi memukulnya ringan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari saku celana Yumi. Kurapika memungut benda tersebut dan menatap Yumi curiga.

"Milik ibumu? Kenapa dia pergi tanpa membawa kartu lisensi hunternya?" tanya Kurapika.

Yumi merebut kartu tersebut, lalu menyimpannya di laci meja belajar.

"Ini punyaku… bweee :p" ejek Yumi.

"Kau seorang Hunter?!"

"Ya… aku satu tahun di atas mu kalau untuk soal Hunter… bwee :p kekuatan nen ku juga Gugenka dan Tokuhitsu. Tapi bukan pengguna rantai sepertimu…" jawab Yumi.

"Tuh kan, kau menyimpan rahasian lain! Jangan-jangan ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan curiga! Padahal aku cukup sering bercerita padamu. Bahkan hanya kamu saja yang tau rahasia-rahasiaku. Paling beberapanya adalah Gon dan Killua yang tau!" ucap Kurapika jengkel…

"Haduh-haduh iya deh… Kau sudah tau 2 rahasia kan? Memang ada sih, 2 lagi ^0^" ujar Yumi iseng.

"Ayo beri tau aku bodoh!" kata Kurapika.

"Ya… ya… tapi sebaiknya, yang ini kau baca sendiri ya." kata Yumi senang.

"Ha?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

Yumi malah mendorong Kurapika keluar dari apartemennya…

"Hey… tuh kan kau ini, jangan dorong-dorong begitu dong!"

Yumi hanya tertawa, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dilipat pada Kurapika.

"baca sendiri! Bweee! :p" kata Yumi jail, lalu menutup pintunya.

"A…" Kurapika tak sempat mengucapkan 'apa ini…?'

Dia malah tersenyum akhirnya, lalu beranjak kembali ke apartemennya.

"Dasar Yumi…" gumamnya senang.

Saat sampai di kamar, setelah mengunci pintu. Kurapika duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menyalakan lampu belajar. Di luar hujan masih berlangsung. Ia mengeluarkan kertas tadi dari saku celananya…

Diam…

to be continued

Yuhuuuu 1 chapter lagi nihhh…

Baca yaaa


	5. The Letter and the Future Awaits

Pangeran Petaka

Chapter 5 : The Letter and The Future Awaits

Saat sampai di kamar, setelah mengunci pintu. Kurapika duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menyalakan lampu belajar. Di luar hujan masih berlangsung. Ia mengeluarkan kertas tadi dari saku celananya.

…Diam…

_To : Kurapika_

_Halo sayang, selamat malam… Ups, jangan bingung, saya tau kok kalau kamu suka membaca sebelum tidur atau menulis buku harian pada malam hari… Yah di beri tau Yumi juga sih…_

_Jadi apa masih mengingatku?_

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. "Ah ini pasti dari beliau, pengasuhku, ibunya Yumi" gumam Kurapika senang.

_Ibu sangat senang kalau kamu mengingat tentang ibu, maaf sebelumnya jika tiba-tiba menggunakan kata 'Ibu' tapi sebetulnya aku ingin sekali kau memanggilku 'Ibu' atau 'Mama' mungkin. Tidak keberatan kan?_

"Tentu tidak… Ibu," gumam Kurapika tersenyum.

_Hmm… Ibu yakin kau sudah tau semuanya dari Yumi tentang rahasia dirimu yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui. Ibu hanya ingin kau tau yang sebenarnya dan tidak lagi menyimpan beban hati mu sendirian. Kau dapat bercerita kapanpun pada Yumi maupun pada Ibu. Aku yakin Yumi akan mendengarmu dan juga, nasehati anak itu untuk bercerita padamu setiap suka maupun dukanya. Ibu ingin kalian berdua untuk tidak lagi khawatir soal rahasia jati diri kalian sebagai suku Kuruta. Tidak ada masalah mengenai mata kalian, bola mata merah kalian adalah yang terindah yang pernah ibu lihat… Ayah juga tentunya…_

"Ayah…" guma Kurapika senang. Tentu saja maksud 'ayah' di sini adalah ayahnya Yumi.

_Tapi Kurapika, jangan sekalipun mendendam pada Ayah dan Ibu kandungmu, aku yakin mereka menyayangimu, hanya saja mereka tidak sempat menyadarinya… Ya sudah, jangan di bahas deh… Ibu yakin kok kamu tak sedikitpun membenci orang tuamu __ :D_

Kurapika tersenyum lebar

"Hihi, pasti beliau sangat mirip dengan Yumi" gumam Kurapika.

_Itu saja, maaf Ibu belum bisa kembali… Tapi tunggu Ibu ya…_

_Kamu bukanlah pangeran petaka seperti yang sering kau dengar_

_Ibu dan Ayah menyayangi mu…  
Menyayangi kalian berdua…_

_With Love_

_Misaki_

Kurapika menatap sedikit lebih lama nama di ujung kertas itu.

"Misaki…" ucapnya pelan.

Ia pun melipat surat tersebut. Ia merasa senang dan tenang sekali…

Segera ia matikan lampu belajarnya, meletakkan surat itu di laci dan bergegas tidur. Ia menarik selimut akan memeluk bantal gulingnya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, akhirnya seluruh pertanyaannya telah terjawab. Hatinya lega sekali… Kurapika pun memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat sesuatu.

_Kau sudah tau 2 rahasia kan? Memang sih ada 2 lagi_

"Oh ya, dia bilang ada 2 lagi. Surat itu rahasia ke 3. Berarti satu lagi… Baiklah ku tanyakan besok saja sepulang sekolah "

Kurapika pun tidur dengan tenang malam ini…

Akhirnya terlihat, senyum yang lama ia simpan… Kini yang terlihat bukanlah sekedar remaja tampan yang selalu tampak sendu di wajahnya. Tapi senyum dan wajah senang.

Morning…

Sniff…Sniff…

"Killua, bangun… Wangi masakan tau!" seru Gon.

"Hmm… ah… -sniff- eh iya…!" sahut Killua.

Gon dan Killua saling bertatapan.

"Kurapika!" seru mereka.

Gon dan Killua pun berlari menuju dapur, Kurapika menengok menatap mereka, lalu tersenyum

(Author: bayangin Kurapika senyum, biasanya ntar yang bayangin ikut senyum2 sendiri hehe)

"Pagi…" sapanya ramah.

"KURAPIKAAAA…"

Gon dan Killua berlari memeluk Kurapika.

"Kalian… hey… aduh… Jangan memelukku begitu dong, hei tak bisa bergerak nih… Gon… Killua… nanti kalian kena minyak…!"

Gon dan Killua tak mendengarkan ucapan Kurapika karena kepalang senang.

"Senangnya… Kami senang kakak kami semangat lagi. Maaf kami selalu merepotkanmu. Maaf gara-gara kami kau jadi tidak semangat karena kelelahan…" ujar Gon

"Iya, maaf sering bilang bosan pada benti buatanmu. Sebetulnya aku sangat menyukai bento buatanmu…" kata Killua.

Kurapika tersenyum makin senang, lalu menyeringai jail.

"Ya…ya… tapi jangan terus-terusan memelukku seperti anak monyet menemukan kelapa dong…" kata Kurapika iseng.

Killua menatap Kurapika dengan ekspresi kucingnya. Gon cuma bisa bengong jengkel.

"Hahaha… iya-iya, udah mandi sana! Kita ke sekolah bareng, pas jam istirahat ku traktir makan es krim okay?"

"YAAAYYYY…. Thanks BIG BRO!"

Dan mereka berhambur ke kamar mandi, Kurapika melanjutkan masaknya.

Pagi ini, ia berangkat bersama Gon, Killua dan Yumi, saat istirahat mereka berempat makan es krim! Yummyyy! Saat pulang…

Bel pulang berbunyi, baru saja mau menyapa Yumi, gadis itu sudah lari meninggalkan kelas. Kurapika bergegas menyusulnya. Aduh, mana koridor sekolah ramai sekali! Tapi akhirnya ketemu juga Yumi.

"Yumi tunggu!" panggil Kurapika.

Yumi berbalik arah, manatap Kurapika sambil lari mundur… :p bweee, ejeknya iseng seperti biasa. Lalu berputar membelakangi Kurapika dan berlari ringan.

"Ya ampun, nyebelin banget sih lu!" kata Kurapika saat berhasil mengejar Yumi.

Mereka berjalan santai, Yumi tampak begitu ceria. Rambutnya di ikat 2 lucu sekali.

"Hey! Aku baru ingat…" kata Kurapika.

"Ingat apa? :D Oh yak au sudah baca suratnya kan?" tanya Yumi.

"Ya… sudah… Thanks ya… "

Sesekali jalan mereka di ganggu siswi-siswi yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kurapika. Tapi Kurapika mengabaikan mereka. Begitu pula dengan siswa-siswa yang iseng menggoda Yumi, kadang Kurapika jengkel sendiri.

"Hey! Kalian, kebiasaan ganggu orang lagi bicara!" bentak Kurapika.

Para siswa dan siswi tersebut terdiam. Tak berani menganggu dan cuma melihat sambil berbisik saja.

"Sudahalah, ini kan lingkungan sekolah Kurapika :D" kata Yumi pada Kurapika.

Mereka pun jalan lagi… Kurapika mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Yumi. Sedangkan Yumi berjalan dengan ceria, humming gak jelas sesukanya.

"Ah! Iya! Aku ingat sekarang" kata Kurapika antusias.

"Ingat apa sih?" tanya Yumi penasaran.

"Kemarin kan kau bilang ada 2 rahasia lagi, yang ketiga sudah ku baca. Yang keempat apa? Jangan curang lagi! Ayo beri tau!" perintah Kurapika.

"Hihihi… yakin mau tau? :p" cekikik Yumi jail.

"Yakin!" balas Kurapika ngotot.

"Hhh… kau pakai ingat segala sih…"

"=_= sudahlah Yumi, jangan begitu lagi… Beri tau aku cepat…" ucap Kurapika sedikit kesal.

"Hahahaha… ya baiklah ku beritau :D" kata Yumi.

Yumi berhenti, Kurapika juga.

"Yang ke satu kau sudah tau, yang kedua juga kan?"

"Ya… ya… Sudah jangan mengulur waktu! Kau ini jail sekali sih…"

"Hahaha… baiklah… 1 … 2 … 3 …"

Kurapika manyun, "ni orang mengulur waktu terus!" pikirnya.

"Kurapika I Love You" kata Yumi ceria, lalu mencium pipi kanan Kurapika

Lalu kabur secepat mungkin sambil sempat mengejek seperti biasa :p bweee…

Kurapika diam sesaat menatap Yumi yang berlari. Ia memegangi pipi kanannya… Lalu tersenyum…

"Hey Yumi! Tunggu! :D" teriaknya lalu mengejar gadis itu.

… _Kamu bukanlah Pangeran Petaka seperti yang sering kau dengar …_

PANGERAN PETAKA

END

Thanks for Read

Leave your review please

Thank You


End file.
